heathersfranchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Heather McNamara
Heather McNamara is a major character in the 1988 film, Heathers and is portrayed by Lisanne Falk. She is the head cheerleader of Westerburg High School and is arguably the nicest of The Heathers. Heather's signature color is yellow, symbolizing her cautious and timid nature. Early Life Not much is known about Heather's early life other than that she became one of the three Heathers prior to her junior year. It is revealed that she suffers from depression during a call to a popular radio show called Hot Probz. Appearance Heather McNamara is blonde, with fluffy hair, blue eyes and tan skin. She wears the color yellow throughout the whole film, except when she tries to kill herself, in which she wears black. This symbolises that she has hit her lowest point and there is no hope to see any more. Personality One of the nicest characters in the whole film, she looks quite friendly and open. She doesn't seem to have a close relationship with Heather Chandler or Heather Duke, but Heather Chandler seems to trust Heather enough to let her into their clique and speaks to her in a much kinder way than she speaks to Heather Duke. Near at the end of the film, she reveals that she has depression and admits to Veronica Sawyer that she is not very strong-willed or independant, saying that if everyone else jumped off a bridge, she probably would too. Attempted Suicide Heather calls a popular radio show known as Hot Probz, she tells the host her name is Heather but retracts and says her name is Madonna instead and eventually settles with Tweety. She explains her depression, how the last boy she had sex with committed suicide, she's failing math and that she didn't make it as the cheerleading captain. Veronica and Heather Duke overhear the show, which prompts Heather Duke to bully Heather the next day at school. Heather runs out of the classroom and into the bathroom where she attempts suicide by overdosing on prescription drugs. Veronica runs into the bathroom to stop her, after a brief talk the two decide to skip the rest of the school day and go shopping. Relationships Friends Veronica Sawyer Heather is arguably the closest friend to Veronica of the three Heathers. The two go on a double date with Kurt Kelly and Ram Sweeny with Heather referring to Veronica as her best friend. Veronica later stops Heather from committing suicide after Heather Duke bullies her and they skip school to go shopping afterward. Heather Chandler Not much of a relationship is shown between Heather Chandler and Heather. Heather Chandler appears to trust Heather enough to make several requests of her throughout the film and allowing her to join The Heathers. Heather is always seen with her arm around Heather Chandler showing that they are comfortable enough to have friendly physical contact. Heather Duke Heather Duke and Heather do not seem particularly close. Heather follows Heather Duke's orders after the death of Heather Chandler. After learning about Heather's depression and suicidal feelings, Heather Duke constantly bullies her, causing Heather to attempt suicide. Crush Ram Sweeney Heather is the crush of Ram in the film and she goes on a double date with him, Veronica and Kurt. Category:Characters Category:The Heathers Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Alive Category:Good Characters Category:Westerburg High School students Category:Major Characters